1. Field
The described aspects relate to wireless communication, and more particularly, to methods, systems and apparatus for controlling content, such as advertising content, associated with wireless device assets and/or features, such as memory, wallpaper, ringtone and the like.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks have been designed to deliver media content to recipients. For example, wireless communication networks may comprise a broadcast or multicast system, which transmit information to multiple recipients at the same time. One such example of such as system is the MediaFLO™ system, available from QUALCOMM Incorporated of San Diego, Calif. In addition to delivering broadcast programming, these types of media distribution systems are especially suited for delivering advertising content, otherwise referred to as advertisements or ads, to wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones and the like.
Conventionally, advertisements have been displayed in conjunction with consumption of other media content on the wireless device. For example, if the wireless device is receiving real-time broadcast/multicast media content, such as a live sporting event broadcast, advertisements may be inserted during breaks in the sporting event. In other example, in which the wireless device downloads media content, such as a broadcast/multicast program, on a regular schedule and stores the media content for subsequent consumption, the media content may be configured with advertisement slots for insertion of advertisements. In addition to multimedia broadcast/multicast content, audio content, such as music files, may be broadcasted, multicasted or otherwise uni-casted. In such instances, video advertisements may be displayed on the wireless device while the audio content is being played.
Recently, advertisers and/or advertisement providers have developed further methods for advertising on wireless communication devices. For example, advertisers and/or advertisement providers have provided users incentives for agreeing to accept and execute the advertiser's and/or advertisement provider's advertisements on the wireless device. The incentives have included gratuitous wireless service, reduced wireless service rates, reduced cost of the wireless device and the like. Once the user has accepted the offer, the advertiser's and/or advertisement provider's advertisements are communicated to the device, stored in memory for a predetermined period and are either exclusively played or played more frequently than any other advertisements during advertisement slots in broadcast/multicasted media content. However, even in this advertisement scenario the advertiser has limited assurance that their advertisements are being viewed by the user who may choose to ignore the advertisement during the time in which it is being executed or displayed.
From the user perspective, the user may desire to have some control over which advertisement it receives and subsequently executes on the device. For example, the user may have certain allegiance with a product or service such that advertising that particular product or service is favorable to the user. In addition, the user may have current or ongoing interests in a certain product or service. For example, a product or service that the user has an immediate need to purchase or purchases regularly. In this instance a user may be more willing to receive advertisements associated with such products and service because the content of the advertisements is highly relevant to the user's current needs.
Therefore, advertisers and advertisement providers desire new means for providing and executing advertising on wireless devices. In this regard, the desired means should not be limited to presenting advertisements in designated advertisement slots during broadcast/multicast programming or any other conventional manner in which advertisements are normally presented. The desired advertisement platform should insure that the advertiser's advertisements receive maximum exposure on the wireless device and, in some instances, provide for advertisement exposure beyond the user of the device. In addition the desired advertisement scheme should allow for the user of the wireless device to choose which type of advertisements to receive or define and other restrictions related to the execution of the advertisement on the device.